As Beautiful As Fire
by xDeathxIsxMyxWayxOutx
Summary: Warning:YAOI!Lemon!You've been warned!I'm bad at summaries Ed and Roy find themselves stuck late doing work, unlucky right? Especially with the summer heat...but things arnt all bad...This story was on my old account, DeathIsMyWayOut, so this is the same


As Beautiful as Fire

A FMA One-Shot Song-Fic

By: LovexDeath (Once known as DeathIsMyWayOut)

Song By: Seether

Song: Take Me Away

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As beautiful as fire against the evening sky  
you fuel the lost desire- I no longer wanna die  
Take me by the hand and see beyond the lies  
Strip away the fences - leave me needing, leave me high  
I know you're so solo, but I can't.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The summer heat hung in the air, making everything more uncomfortable and irritating, and it definitely wasn't helping that Edward Elric and Roy Mustang were stuck in Roy's office doing paper work, it was already 11:56pm and they were the only ones left there, which also made things more uncomfortable.

"Why did I get stuck here doing this?" Ed groaned and slammed his head against the desk he occupied, breathing deeply.

"Because I gave Hawkeye the night off, she offered but I told her to go home…and you were the only other person left here." Roy answered and sighed, not hating it as much as the blonde 15 year old Alchemist put out.

Ed sighed and mumbled to himself, "Why me?" But he truly didn't hate being here, since he was with Roy. He wouldn't dare tell him that he was in love with him, because he knew Roy wasn't gay…maybe not knew, but he was pretty sure he wasn't.

The Fullmetal Alchemist stood up with an armful of papers and dumped them on the Colonel's desk, "You need to sign these." He yawned, his golden hues half opened.

"Is it already past your bedtime, Chibi?" Roy smirked his famous smirk and grabbed the papers, leafing through them.

"Shut up!" Edward howled his golden orbs opened wide now, filled with fake rage; the truth was…he really liked his short jokes, it made him feel closer to Roy but he dare not tell him that for he was afraid that Roy would stop if he knew that.

"Calm down, Fullmetal." Mustang said and started to sign papers, not even really reading them, his eyes darting to the young boy in front of him, many times.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Take me away - cause I don't wanna lose control  
Take me away- cause I don't wanna lose it all

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ed took the papers once he was done and walked back over to the desk he was using, placing them in a folder and sitting back down, and once again going through old books and papers.

Roy sighed and put his pen down, turning his chair so he was looking out the open window, a very small breeze ruffled his black locks, he sighed once more and stood up, walking over to one of the many couches in his office, sitting down, with his arms on the back of the couch, letting out a relaxed sigh, "I'm taking a break." He told the blonde.

Ed turned around at the sound of his voice and his golden orbs grew wide as he saw Roy's legs spread apart showing weariness and uncaring, his pants tight around his crotch. All he remembered after that was the noise of the chair he was sitting in clattering to the floor and then looking into Roy's charcoal eyes.

Ed sat on Roy's lap, his hands on his chest, holding him back as he stared into his cold eyes. "Full…metal?" Roy stuttered, his eyes growing wide as Edward ground his hips against Roy's, causing Roy to let out a small moan, "Edward…what are…you…doin-" He started to ask but the blonde's lips crashed hungrily against his own.

To Ed's disbelief and surprise, Roy kissed back with the same force, both of them letting out small moans in between hungry kisses. Finally after, what seemed like forever their lips parted and they both took in oxygen their lungs now craved.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Relieved of all the pain you let me see again  
Delivered from my shame now and I am lost for what to say  
Cleansed and pure and weak, I suffer when I dream.  
I need to find a purpose- I need to feel you needing me.  
I know you're so solo, but I can't

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Roy…I…l-love…y-you!" Edward panted, his golden hues holding love and desire.

"And I love you…Edward." Roy said, licking his lips and placing them on his young lover's.

Ed moved his hands to the bottom of Roy's shirt, gripping it and tugging it out of his pants, parting his lips from Roy's to take his shirt off, since his coat had been removed before because of the heat. Roy smirked at him and removed the blonde's shirt, tossing it across the room so it was by his crimson coat.

Edward placed his lips back onto Roy's and his hands on his well-muscled chest, his fingers loving the feeling of the muscles. Roy wrapped his arms protectively around his young lover and ran his tongue over the blonde's lower lip, begging for entrance, which was granted to him. His tongue met the younger one and coaxed it into a passionate dance, both the blonde and the brunet moaned passionately.

Roy began to unbutton and unzip Edward's pants, as Edward began to unbutton and unzip Roy's. Finally, once their pants were off and only boxers left they shared another hungry, lustful kiss.

Roy moved his lips to Ed's collarbone and sucked eagerly, being rewarded with moans from the young blonde. Once he was satisfied, and there was a nice dark mark he moved down licking his chest, enjoying Edward's salty taste, the young boy panted and moaned as Roy licked, nipped and sucked wherever he pleased, working his way down, stopping once he was at the young boy's boxers, "They're off." Roy smirked up at Ed and eagerly removed his boxers, being greeted by his throbbing erection. Roy let his mouth form around Ed's head, hearing Ed moan loudly, and pulling on the brunet's hair, "You like that don't you, my Chibi?" He asked as he placed his mouth around Ed's head, sucking excitedly.

"Oh God, Yes!" Edward moaned, tugging on Mustang's dark hair. Roy continued sucking eagerly, his warm fingers working on the rest of the young boy's hard cock. "Please don't stop!" He heard his lover moan, causing a smirk to spread across his face, pleased that he was enjoying this.

"Are you ready to go further, my pet?" Roy asked him, looking up at Ed.

"God, Yes!" Edward moaned his answer, his eyed clouded with passion.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Take me away - cause I don't wanna lose control  
Take me away- cause I don't wanna lose it all

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Good." Roy replied, pushing Ed so he was lying completely on the couch, his young, yet muscled body completely exposed, causing Roy to become extremely horny. But before Roy took the boy he just had to get one more taste of his blonde lover's cock. He straddled him and bent over, his mouth taking in his member, licking and nipping at it, loving the sounds of the moans escaping the blonde.

Ed pulled harder on his hair, pushing his head further down, causing his cock to go further into his mouth, and feeling himself become dangerously close to the edge. Roy continued, but more hungrily, wanting this boy more and more. Ed cried out Roy's name as he climaxed, Roy savoring the new taste of the boy, before swallowing, his usually cold charcoal eyes clouded with the same lust and passion Ed's were.

"Now we can go further." Roy told him and lifted Ed's legs over his shoulders, feeling the warm metal on his shoulders, which he had expected to feel cold. With a smirk he removed his own boxers to reveal his eager member, fully erected. Ed looked at his throbbing cock and smiled and nodded to Roy. Roy nodded back at him and placed the head of his cock at the entrance of Ed's ass.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Pure and weak, I suffer when I dream  
Cleansed of me, I suffer when I dream  
Because I want you to stay, you take away the pain  
I want you to stay, I need you here to keep me sane

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

With one last deep breath Roy plunged into Ed's tight ass, cringing as he heard a passion filled, yet hurt filled scream come from his lover. "Tell me when you're ready to continue, Chibi." Roy murmured to him sincerely.

Ed panted, sweat dripping from his blonde bangs, his eyes clenched shut in pain, but the golden hues behind the eyelids were full of passion. After a short time he nodded, "Please…continue."

Roy nodded and began to pump in and out of the boy, moans escaping from Ed's lips. He sped up, being driven by the moans of the blonde. "God! Don't stop! Deeper!" Ed demanded, moaning lustfully. Roy did as he was told and pushed himself in as deep as he could, listening to Ed cry out in pleasure and moan loudly as he pumped into Ed's tight ass.

After a few more thrusts Roy felt his climax dangerously close, "Say my name, pet!" He demanded as he shoved into him again.

"Roy!" Ed moaned loudly and pushed himself against Roy.

"Again!" Roy demanded again and shoved himself close to Ed.

"Roy!" Ed screamed in pleasure.

"Ed!" Roy screamed out as his hot seed spilled into the teenage blonde.

"Oh god yes!" Ed moaned loudly, loving the sensation Roy's hot seed made inside of him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Take me away - cause I don't wanna lose control  
Take me away- cause I don't wanna lose it all

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Roy moaned optimistically and pulled out of his lover, putting Ed's leg back onto the couch, "Did you enjoy it, my Chibi?" He asked him, looking deep into those golden hues.

"More than you'd believe, _my _Colonel." Edward smiled at him, his eyes now half shut with tiredness.

"Would you like to go home now?" Roy asked him, a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Ed looked at him inquiringly, "But…Roy…?"

"Hush…_My _home, lover." Roy smiled at him and helped the boy up.

Ed slept all the way there, so Roy carried him into his house carefully, smiling at him the whole time, he looked so innocent and in peace when he slept, not like the usual boy who held so much weight from worry and pressure on his shoulders. Roy set Ed on his bed and lay down next to him, pulling the covers over them, wrapping one arm around him, causing him to half open his sleepy golden hues, "Hey, Chibi." Roy smiled at him; Ed smiled back, "Ed…you're as beautiful as fire." He told him, placing a hand on his cheek, and brushing away stray locks of sun kissed gold.

Ed smiled at him, knowing that those words meant a lot coming from the Flame Alchemist. Sighing happily, he closed his golden eyes and drifted back off to sleep, leaving Roy to smile at the blonde, "I love you…Chibi." He smirked and closed his charcoal eyes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I want you to stay- you take away the pain  
I want you to stay- I need you here to keep me sane

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it, it's only my second story (or one-shot) with a lemon in it, so do not be to harsh, ok? **

**From, **

**LovexDeath**


End file.
